


apple and bubblegum

by jammeynjelly1903



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tendou, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining Tendou Satori, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Tendou calls him Toshi, Ushijima falls in love, Ushiten Week, angst if you squint, author is projecting, awkward ushijima, because why not, pure fluffy boys, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammeynjelly1903/pseuds/jammeynjelly1903
Summary: It’s not as hard as he thought it would be. It feels good, safe, and warm. There’s the quiet smack of their lips when they pull for a second to realign, and the quiet inhales from their nose to get a little more air.And then Tendou’s tongue slides against his bottom lip and an unprepared Ushijima accidentally bites it.Like the absolute fucking fool that he is._________in which Ushijima's been pinning over Tendou for three years and one day decides he needs to learn how to kiss. Who better to ask than the beautiful red head who has a few secrets of his own.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	apple and bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> The writing starts out a little rough, so sorry about that:( I didn't intend to post this but ended up liking it so much when I finished. So, please enjoy! This might be one of the shortest stories I've published. But I don't like writing angst that much so expect awkward but hopefully cute fluff  
> Enjoy reading!  
> ily and I'm proud of you!!!  
> \- james  
> p.s please forgive any errors in this, i am so sleep deprived.

There are two things in the world that Ushijima Wakatoshi loves. Volleyball and Tendou Satori. 

* * *

Things don’t always come easy to Ushijima, especially not things involving social cues or _emotions_. _God_ , he sucks at understanding emotions. Then again, it’s not like he’s ever had to before. Volleyball isn’t necessarily a “ _Talk About How You Feel”_ activity. Volleyball is the type of thing where Ushijima can throw himself into it and not have to concern himself with what exactly it means to be “normal.” 

Now, that doesn’t mean Ushijima has never experienced emotions before, he’s not a robot. He’s still human, in some regard. But, he doesn’t experience it in the same way everyone around him does. He doesn’t feel a rush of overwhelming joy when doing something exciting, and he doesn’t feel depressed when things don’t go his way. He detests failure, like everyone, but he doesn’t scourge himself over it either. 

To understand Ushijima Wakatoshi, you would have to know him, and not many people really know him. 

Of course, there is one exception.

Tendou Satori.

Even saying his name makes Ushijima’s chest feel warm. When he was just a little younger, just a little more confused about everything, that warm feeling that spread through his chest had terrified him. Simply trying to understand his feelings was an experience, not one he’d ever want to live again, but one he thinks he needed to have. Because now, merely three years later, he understands that feeling just a little more, and the foray of repercussions that followed it. 

Realizing he might love Tendou was no walk in the park. It was three weeks straight full of: _What the hell am I feeling?_ And it wasn’t like he could go to anyone either, Tendou was the only friend he really trusted, so with him out of the equation, Ushijima was left to stare at the ceiling above him and marinate in his own suffering. 

And that brings us to where he is now. Standing outside of the school gym, shoulders braces, chin up, looking expectantly a confused Tendou Satori while fighting every instinct to take back the question he just asked. Tendou would believe him if he did take it back. Ushijima doesn’t often lie, so when he does he usually manages to get away with it. This, however, he doesn’t think there’s a way out of. If this is how normal, emotionally-functioning people feel, he’d rather not subject himself to it anymore. 

“Teach you what?” Tendou asks, his usual hyperactive voice filled to the brim with shock and hesitance. 

“How to kiss,” Ushijima says firmly, because he’s afraid if he doesn’t put force behind his words, he may not be able to get them out at all. 

There’s a quick silence between them. Tendou has one brow raised, red eyes staring at him as though he’s trying to read Ushijima’s thoughts. That beat of silence doesn’t last long, but it is _painfully_ awkward. That much should be expected. Even if it’s just for a few seconds, it pains him to be stuck under the skeptical gaze of Tendou Satori. 

“You want me. . .” Tendou starts, another moment of silence that’s somehow far more awkward than the last. As if it couldn’t get any worse, Tendou’s voice is clouded with uncertainty, “. . .to teach you how to kiss?” 

“Yes.” Ushijima says. 

_Kissing_ is definitely something he could have looked up. It’s something he could’ve taught himself if he was really _that_ desperate to learn. Kissing his hand, the wall, even his pillow would’ve done the job to the barest minimum. Kissing is also something Ushijima doesn’t really _need_ to know. He won’t die if Tendou says no (maybe of internal embarrassment, but that’s different). 

He can at least acknowledge how awkward this moment is. Tendou is his best friend, and whilst he hasn’t had many best friends in his life (if any), he’s sure that asking them for kissing lessons surely must cross some sort of boundary. Despite the complete lack of subtlety, Tendou seems to genuinely contemplate his answer, and that must count for something, right? Tendou raises his hand and scratches at his eyebrow, a small sigh coming from his nose as Ushijima patiently waits for a response. 

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou chuckles slightly, “you know that’s an weird thing to ask, right?” 

Tendou doesn’t know the half of it. Ushijima has had years to perfect his poker face but on the inside he's pretty sure he passed out from embarrassment ten minutes ago.

That’s also what Ushijima means by the fact that he doesn’t experience those taxing emotions the same way everyone else does. He feels it, he feels every last ounce of it, but he’s never learned how to express that physically. He wants Tendou to teach him; and yeah, sure, he could’ve figured out a more gradual approach to that other than skipping right to something he knows is intimate, but if he’s going to learn, he wants to throw himself as deep into it as he can.

Tendou Satori is the only person he trusts, and he thinks Tendou knows that. 

“I know,” Ushijima says. Tendou looks at him doubtfully. 

“Okay.” Tendou says, although it doesn’t sound very eager. Then again, Ushijima doesn’t blame him for it. He knows the request was far too candid and frankly, embarrassing, to receive an over-enthusiastic response, even from someone like Tendou.

“Are you sure?” Ushijima asks. “I’m aware that kissing is something intima-” 

“No, no, don’t say it!” Tendou quickly cuts him off. Ushijima closes his mouth. Tendou lets a few seconds pass to make sure that Ushijima doesn’t continue his sentence. He laughs in the unique way he always does, something that sounds a little too close to a cackle, but Ushijima thinks it’s cute anyway. 

“Don’t make it weirder than it is,” Tendou snorts a little, “I’ll teach you, okay, Wakatoshi-kun?” 

Ushijima lowers his lead a bit, “Thank you, Tendou.” 

Walking back into the gym, Ushijima feels like he can finally breathe, along with something that seems far too close to excitement. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Just one lesson_. Tendou made a point to emphasize when he says that. One lesson, no wandering hands, no tongue, no weird noises. Ushijima didn’t really understand half of the boundaries that Tendou had set, among the long list of them. But he listened to them anyway.

He wants to learn how to kiss, but he doesn’t want to make Tendou any more uncomfortable than he already seems. The boy is pretty good at covering up his emotions, so it’s a bit hard to tell when he’s feeling reluctant over something. Ushijima hoped he was being honest when he said it was okay, the last thing he’d want is for Tendou to agree to something he didn’t actually want to do. 

“And none of that weird lip biting thing, you know what I mean?” Tendou sharply turns to Ushijima who walks quietly beside him. 

“No,” Ushijima says, honestly. “People do that?” 

“You’d be surprised,” Tendou smirked slightly. 

“Do you not enjoy that?” 

Tendou pauses for a moment, thinks so hard about his answer that his forehead starts to wrinkle. Then, he laughs. Arms comically flailing. 

“It’s not about what I enjoy!” Tendou says, though there’s a humorous edge to it that makes Ushijima want to smile. “This is a _lesson_ not a make-out session.” 

Ushijima hums softly, “Technically, it is both.”

“What did I say about not making it weird?!” Tendou exclaims loudly. Ushijima hums again in place of talking. They’re making their way back to Ushijima’s dorm, the only place where privacy is guaranteed. Tendou’s roommate is particularly overbearing and invasive, and while Ushijima has never truly _hated_ anyone, he thinks that if he had a ‘ _list of people that I would punch if paid',_ Tendou’s roommate would surely be number one. 

So, to avoid any possible violence, they make their way to Ushijima’s single dorm room. 

“I think it is difficult _not_ to make it weird, isn’t it?” Ushijima asks. 

“Don’t be logical about it.” Tendou huffs as Ushijima unlocks his door. “Why do ya' want to learn kissing anyway? Got a girl you wanna’ impress? Huh, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou smirked evilly at the boy, looking as though he’d accumulated blackmail of some sort. Ushijima opens the door and Tendou follows in behind him. 

“No,” Ushijima says bluntly. 

“Then, why? You just wanna’ kiss me that bad? I know, I know, I’m wonderfully handsome but please restrain yourself Toshi-kun.” 

It would be bad for Ushijima to say yes, wouldn’t it? It would make things even more awkward then they already are. It would make things too real, and would probably make Tendou even more hesitant and uncomfortable. It’s best if he doesn’t tell the truth in this situation. 

Again, Ushijima doesn’t _need_ to know how to kiss. Sure, it’s a bit embarrassing that a nineteen year-old high-school boy doesn’t know how to kiss, especially one as openly-known as Ushijima, but it isn’t motive enough for him to go out of his way to learn. In fact, just hearing Tendou ask _why_ makes Ushijima question exactly why he’s doing this in the first place.

“I would just like to learn,” Ushijima says, setting his bag on top of his desk, turning on a light switch. “A lot of people have had their first kiss, or at least know a little on the subject. I can’t explain it, but I feel some type of way not knowing, too.” 

“Wait, wait,” Tendou says, there's something unnerved in his tone. Ushijima looks at him. “You want me to be your first kiss?” 

“Is there some type of significance to that?” Ushijima asks. 

“I-Is there-- Wakatoshi-kun, what?” Tendou laughs suddenly, though it isn’t exactly humorous. “That’s kind of a big deal.” 

Ushijima is quiet for a moment, contemplating the new information. “I see.” 

He hadn’t really thought of it as anything monumental. It wasn’t like it mattered if Tendou was his first kiss, that information didn’t make their plans seem any more important than beforehand. Maybe for Tendou it was important, he doesn’t like the idea that he may be disregarding Tendou’s feelings in all of this. He doesn’t want his own selfish desires to ward away his only friend. 

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you do not have to do it.” Ushijima says, sincerely, and though it comes out a bit dispassionate, Tendou has always had a way of picking up on Ushijima’s feelings. 

“I never said that.” Tendou sighs, dropping his bag down on the floor. “You really don’t find this weird at all?”

Yes. Yes he does. He finds it excruciatingly painful to be the one who's suggesting such intimate interaction, but not enough for him to back out. Frankly, he can deal with a little bit of embarrassment if it means he gets to kiss Tendou Satori. Selfish as that may be.

“No.” 

Tendou sighs again, for the hundredth time that day. Then he smiles a little, so softly, genuinely, it makes Ushijima forget what he was even thinking. 

“Well, then I guess there’s no reason for me to feel weird either.” Tendou sits on Ushijima’s bed and leaves enough space for the boy to sit. He pats the spot next to him and that pretty, unwavering smile doesn’t leave his face. “Come here.” 

They’re really about to do this. Ushijima feels his chest tighten when he sits down beside Tendou. It’s real, Ushijima had wanted this, but he still feels nervous. 

“Okay,” Tendou says in a chipper tone that sounds like he’s ready to begin. “I’m not a kissing master, but let's talk about the things ya shouldn’t do first, okay?” 

God, Ushijima has never wanted to skip past a moment in life more than right now. He wants to skip past all the boring technicalities, all of the rules, the instruction manual to _The In’s-and-Out’s of Kissing_. He’s a hands-on learner and right now, the only thing he really cares about is the fact that Tendou’s lips are still talking and not pressed against his own. 

“Okay.” He says instead of his overeager thoughts. 

“It’s kind of different for everyone, depending on what they like and stuff. Pretty simple for me, your trusty test subject,” Tendou beams and Ushijima has to focus on what he’s saying and not how dazed the boys smile makes him. Tendou starts talking about the technicalities, the ins and outs, the do’s and don’t’s, and for fucks sake Ushijima has never _not_ cared about something more in his life. 

He’s staring (way to directly) at Tendou’s lips. Then he watches those same lips curl into a smile. 

“You’re not good at being subtle, are ya, Wakatoshi-kun?” When Ushijima brings his eyes up to Tendou’s, he sees the smiling boys heavy gaze staring back at him. Somehow, everything about Tendou is perfect in its own right. From his pretty red eyes, to the way he bounces his knee when he's nervous. Even the way he hums in contemplation seems perfect. And maybe that’s just Ushijima and the amount of time he’s been pining that makes him feel that way, but regardless of the culprit, he thinks it's about time they get started with this lesson before he gets ahead of himself.

“Okay, I guess I’ll just show you. Since I don’t think you’re listening.” 

Ushijima wasn’t listening at all. He feels a little guilty about that, but then Tendou is leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ushijima’s, and the ace freezes up like a deer caught in headlights. 

What the hell does he do now? Tendou’s lips feel soft, a little wet, and warm, he pulls back after a second and chuckles, face still awfully close to Ushijima’s. “You have to actually kiss back.” He says. 

“Oh,” Ushijima says, like an absolute idiot. Tendou doesn’t question it and kisses him again. 

_Kiss back. Kiss back._ He puckers his lips a bit, wondering why his chest feels so tight. He doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. Ushijima lives through every second of this moment in a subtle, yet crippling state of sheer panic. Tendou, recognizing his existential crisis, pulls back once more. Never straying too far, close enough to reattach the kiss, far enough away to talk. 

“Don’t pucker your lips, let them move against mine,” Tendou says gently. He understands Ushijima is genuinely confused on every aspect of what they’re doing. The ace appreciates how nonjudgmental Tendou can be. He doesn’t think he’d be able to show his face to his friend again if he was taunted about his crappy kissing. After all, that’s why Tendou is teaching him. “Don’t force anything. Let your partner lead it, and when you start getting the hang of it, you can lead it too.” 

It sounds simple enough when Tendou says it. The confusing act of kissing doesn’t seem all that daunting whenever Tendou explains it. Slowly, because he knows he might lose Ushijima if he starts giving any complex instructions, but thoroughly enough that Ushijima isn’t a complete statue when Tendou kisses him again.

All of Tendou's instructions up until this point echo in his head. He doesn’t pucker his lips this time. He lets Tendou’s lips guide his own. It’s painfully slow, and the silence doesn’t make it any better. But Ushijima is so focused on doing this right that he doesn’t pay mind to the awkwardness. 

It feels heavy. Whatever is sitting on top of Ushijima’s lungs feels heavy, like if he moves too much it might just crush him. Tendou’s lips are gentle, not really demanding anything of him and Ushijima is just attempting to keep up. Tendou is patient with him. They pull again and Ushijima remembers to breathe. His breath comes out staggered and unsteady. Tendou is so close it’s hard to gather any air, those ruby red eyes are as careful as can be, waiting for him to catch his breath. Ushijima isn't sure if it's the lack of distance between them or the lack of air in his lungs that's making his head spin.

“If you get really into it with your partner, breathe out of your nose so you don’t have to pull away.” Tendou says. Ushijima makes a note to do that. “And, you don’t have to be so gentle, put a little bit of force behind it. Try and feel their lips, let them know you want them.” 

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Ushijima listens to Tendou talking, tries to memorize his words, but it’s futile. He forgets everything the boy said when Tendou kisses him again, like he never heard it at all. He doesn’t have the time or experience for his mind to go blank, he has to think about it, to make sure he’s doing good enough not to horribly embarrass himself. 

Tendou's breath is hot against his own and Ushijima’s heart feels fuzzy. 

He presses against Tendou just a bit harder, feels their teeth brush once or twice but Tendou doesn’t pull back to tell him he’s doing it wrong. It’s easier to follow Tendou’s lead the more he “gets into it.” 

Tendou’s hand reaches up and Ushijima flinches when it touches him, pulling him out of the kiss. Tendou chuckles apologetically. 

“Uh. . a lot of kissing is making sure your heads are in the right place, too,” Tendou says softly, “if you want to move your partners head to get a better angle, just tilt it for them like this.” Tendou gently caresses Ushijima’s cheek, cupping along his jaw and tilting his head to the side, reconnecting their lips again. 

There’s a pretty red blush on Tendou’s cheeks, and Ushijima doesn’t doubt he looks exactly the same. His lips are tingling -- no-- his whole body is tingling. Tendou is still cupping his face and Ushijima hesitates for only a moment before he reaches up and cups the side of Tendou's jaw. He isn't trying to redirect Tendou in any way, he just want's to feel him. His skin under Ushijima's hand makes all of this feel even more real. 

It’s easier to loosen up the more they kiss. To not think so much and just enjoy it. 

He holds him gently, always cautious of his own strength. Bringing the boy closer and moving his lips a little more in hopes that he won’t mind. Tendou responds quickly, following along with the new pace. 

It’s not as hard as he thought it would be. It feels good, safe, and warm. There’s the quiet smack of their lips when they pull for a second to realign, and the quiet inhales from their nose to get a little more air.

And then Tendou’s tongue slides against his bottom lip and an unprepared Ushijima accidentally bites it. 

Like the absolute fucking fool that he is. 

Tendou quickly pulls away and, bright red in the face, Ushijima breathes heavily. 

“I. . . sorry,” Ushijima manages to say. He’s embarrassed, if that much wasn’t obvious. He was doing pretty well for a while there too. 

“N-No,” Tendou chuckles slightly, rolling his tongue against the roof of his mouth to dull the sting, “it was my fault. I said no tongue but I got carried away.” 

“There can be tongue,” Ushijima follows up a little too quickly. Tendou looks at him surprised. “That’s. . . something I would have to learn, right? It's a part of kissing too.” 

Tendou, still a bit shocked, nods. “Yeah, it is. . . uh, it’s a part of kissing too.” 

“Okay, you should teach me that too, then.” 

“I should,” Tendou agrees with little reluctance, “it’s a pretty big part of kissing.” 

Tendou eyes Ushijima for a moment. “Don’t bite me again, okay?” He asks.

Ushijima nods. 

“If you’re going to do it, at least do it gently. Tongues are sensitive.” 

“Okay.” 

“Be gentle.” 

“I will.” 

Tendou snickers a bit then shakes his head. “You’re too eager about this, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

“Tendou,” Ushijima says, face relaxed and expression soft. Tendou stops his laughter and looks at him. “Kiss me again.” 

Tendou’s face turns red, but he doesn’t say anything else. He leans in and presses his lips to the ace’s. Ushijima closes his eyes because it’s harder to focus when he’s staring at Tendou. It’s easier to loosen up like this. Tendou tilts his head again, but this time it’s too deepen their kiss.

Kissing doesn’t seem all that unfamiliar to him right now. With Tendou, it’s quite easy. There’s a bit of underlying insecurity in it, the need to do it right and well. But overall, it’s not terribly difficult to let Tendou guide him, and sink into the kiss himself. 

Ushijima can detect the approach easier than before. Tendou’s lips open just a little more, he slows for a moment, then his tongue slips out and wets Ushijima’s bottom lip, like he’s giving a fair warning. To make it easier, Ushijima parts his lips and lets Tendou guide him like before. 

Tendou moves back just barely, wet lips still brushing as he whispers. “You have to move your tongue against mine. . . i-it’s easier that way.” 

Ushijima hums in understanding and thinks that it’s enough for him to handle. Then Tendou’s tongue touches his and any train of thought he had going on abruptly ended. Tendou tastes like apples, probably from lunch earlier, as well as bubblegum. 

Ushijima hates bubblegum but it tastes good on Tendou’s tongue. This doesn’t feel the same as normal kissing, this feels warmer. Ushijima barely knows what he’s doing but for some reason it doesn’t matter. These are new things he’s not used to feeling but he likes it. He likes how Tendou’s tongue feels on his own, the taste of him that leaks into Ushijima’s mouth, sweet and wet and dangerously addictive. 

Tendou is holding his face just a little tighter, twirling his tongue over Ushijima’s, pushing it further into his mouth, greedy for every inch of him. Ushijima lets him control it, likes that he can control it. 

It’s almost like a dance, Tendou’s tongue swirls against the underside of Ushijima’s, and in return, Ushijima swirls his around the tip of Tendou’s. It’s rhythmic, follows a pattern, enough to get completely dazed in. Ushijima is as careful as possible when he captures Tendou’s tongue between his teeth, just for a second then he lets it go.

He hears a small sigh come from Tendou, it sounds chuffed and soft. 

He likes this.

When Tendou pulls away, there’s a thick line of spit connecting their tongues, smearing against their lips when Ushijima softly chases after them. 

“Toshi,” Tendou croaks as he pulls from Ushijima again. Ushijima opens his eyes and is met with a fully florid Tendou Satori. Face nearly as red as his hair, eyes only half open, lips starting to swell. 

This can’t be it, Ushijima doesn’t want this to end yet. Their lesson can’t be over it only just started, he still has a lot to learn, he’s not nearly good enough at this for it to end yet. Tendou looks away from him, grabbing one of Ushijima’s pillows and quickly putting it on his lap. Ushijima looks at it confused. 

“You’re, um..” Tendou hesitates, “good at that. You learn really quickly.” 

“Is it over?” Ushijima asks lowly. Tendou chuckles a bit. 

“It seems like you learned all you needed to know, right?” He asks. Ushijima’s mind races with anything he can use as an excuse to keep kissing him. What hadn’t he learned yet? What else is a part of kissing? He doesn’t think fast enough, so Tendou speaks. “I should go.” 

“No,” Ushijima says quickly, eyes looking at him. There’s an awkward silence between them. 

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou laughs softly, it’s just a bit distant and restrained, “is there something else you wanted to know?” 

“No,” Ushijima says once again then pauses, “I just want to keep kissing you.” 

Ushijima says his truth and patiently waits for a response. Tendou’s eyes stare him down intensely, pillow still clenched to his lap as he lets out a sigh. 

“Wakatoshi-kun,” He says quietly, “ya' really don’t understand.” 

“Tell me, then,” Ushijima says quietly, moving an inch closer. This is out of character for him, this whole thing is out of character for him, but he doesn’t care all that much. The only thing he’s concerned with is the fact that a minute has passed since he said he wanted to kiss him again and Tendou’s lips still aren’t back on his. 

Tendou still doesn’t say anything, but when Ushijima reaches up and gently takes his face in his palms, he doesn’t fight against it. Ushijima brings himself close and watches Tendou’s eyes close, then he places a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead. 

He pulls back to look at his ruby red kissing partner, “is that right?” 

Tendou cracks a grin then chuckles, “Yes, Toshi.” 

Ushijima looks over his face, nuzzled into the palms of his hands, eyes closed and looking somewhat content. He wants to kiss him all over if it means he’ll keep that placid smile up. Ushijima wants to tell him he's beautiful, and he wants Tendou to believe it. He wants to kiss him again and again until his lips start to bruise, and maybe along the way he can tell Tendou he might be in love with him.

Caving to his own impatience, Ushijima kisses him. 

It’s not as heated as it was a few minutes ago. It doesn’t feel like he’s trying to learn something from it. It doesn’t feel empty, not like it should. It’s tender and sensitive. 

Warm and fuzzy, and when Tendou kisses back, it’s even more so. Tendou lets go of the pillow he was clenching too and his hands fall on Ushijima’s thighs, fingers curling around the fabric of his pants as he leans closer. Ushijma’s hand travels from the side of his face, to the nape of his neck. Fingertips brushing up against his hair before hesitantly weaving fingers through it. 

Tendou’s lips align with Ushijima’s bottom lip for a moment, pulling his lip between his teeth as carefully as he can before letting it go and kissing the dull sting.

Ushijima pulls back for a moment, and Tendou blushes. 

“I. . . thought you said you didn’t like that,” Ushijima recalls their earlier conversation. Tendou chuckles a little breathlessly. 

“I told you not to do it _because_ I like it, Toshi-kun.” Tendou breathes out softly, keeps those ruby eyes on Ushijima’s lips like no other part of him exists. Ushijima ponders for a moment on how to respond before deciding that it doesn’t even matter. He kisses Tendou once more. 

Tendou leans further into him, forcing Ushijima’s back to straighten up as Tendou kneels on the bed between them. He never would’ve thought Tendou was the type to be assertive in situations like this. Sure his eccentric crush was more than capable of handling his own, and there was never a time when he shied away from something he wanted, but Ushijima would’ve never thought in a million years that _he_ would be what Tendou wanted. 

Ushijima is the one who licks at Tendou’s bottom lip, and Tendou lets him enter without any hesitation. Apple and bubblegum and something heavy and warm fills Ushijima from top to bottom. Tendou moves closer, hands on Ushijima’s shoulders to keep himself steady as both knees dig into the bed. Ushijima’s fingers weaved through the hair at the nape of his neck while the other was stationed behind him to keep him from falling back. 

The position can’t be comfortable for Tendou, Ushijima thinks, reaching his hand up to rest on Tendou’s hip to keep him from falling over. The boy must’ve thought that was an invitation to crawl up onto his lap. Ushijima definitely doesn’t mind, but now he has no idea where to put his hands. Both of Tendou’s arms wrap tight around Ushijima’s shoulders, lips hungrily chase his and Ushijima is suddenly worried he won’t be able to keep up. Ushijima settles both palms on Tendou's hips.

At its most basic level, kissing is simple enough to follow along with. Once he gets it down, it becomes nothing more than a matter of keeping Tendou’s pace. But, Tendou’s pace gets just a little harder to follow along too when he pulls away and comes back just as quickly. Ushijima doesn’t know what he’s so desperate for, but his swollen lips kind of enjoy the prolonged attention. Even if their lips don’t line up entirely when Tendou kisses him again, and again, and again like he’s trying to fill up some daily quota, Ushijima still likes it all the same. 

“Toshi?” Tendou asks, pulling away with a heavy breath, holding the sides of Ushijima’s face. Ushijima pants softly and looks at him in question. Tendou’s hooded eyes rake his hesitantly, he swallows a little. 

“It’s kind of pointless to say this now, but. . .um. . .“ Tendou flushes a bit, “I like you, okay?” 

Ushijima smiles a little, having already assumed such. No matter how _obvious_ his teammates say Tendou is, Ushijima thinks it’s pretty difficult to tell how Tendou feels towards people he likes. Especially to Ushijima who doesn’t understand a thing about crushes. He likes knowing how Tendou feels.

“I like you, too, Tendou.” Ushijima says softly. “Can we kiss now?” 

Tendou pauses in surprise and then laughs loudly, his infamous cackle that is far too loud for how close they are right now.

 _Yeah_ , Ushijima thinks watching the red-head laugh, _you are beautiful, Tendou Satori._

Tendou’s fingers gently comb through Ushijima’s hair and he chuckles. 

“Is that why you asked me to teach you?” Tendou asks, pushing the hair from Ushijima’s forehead. 

“I think so,” He says honestly. Tendou snickers, leaning down to kiss Ushijima’s cheek. Ushijima returns this affection with a kiss on his lips, a small peck before Tendou starts to smile in it. 

“Ya should’ve told me before, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou says, “I would’ve set aside a little more time into teaching you if I knew it’d turn out like this.” 

“Do you have to leave?” Ushijima asks. Tendou glances over at the clock on Ushijima’s wall and frowns. 

“Yeah, I’m a little late, actually.” 

Ushijima bites the urge to frown and nods, “Okay.”

“But hey?” Tendou quickly turns to the boy with a smile, “think I can come over again later on today?” 

“Yes,” Ushijima says, “then can we kiss again?” 

Tendou snorts a bit, slipping off of Ushijima’s lap and plopping down onto the bed with a nod and a face as red as his hair. Ruby eyes gentle and affectionate and Ushijima wonders when he’ll be able to tell Tendou he’s in love with him. But they have time, Ushijima thinks when he feels Tendou hold his hand, they have time. 

“Yes, Toshi. . . then we can kiss again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ushiten story every so I'm sorry if I don't do their characters justice. This is actually my first Haikyuu story I've ever posted and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out considering I had no beta readers for this one. 
> 
> Anyway! I've got another Ushiten story, a super fluffy and long Asanoya fic coming soon, and then a slow burn Sakuatsu after that. So, stay tuned for more, if you'd like. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave a comment with your thoughts and a kudos!
> 
> Ily!! - james.


End file.
